


Into hiding

by carpeziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpeziam/pseuds/carpeziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Li……? That you?” Zayn called out, sitting upright, sheets pooling around his waist.  </i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Stay where you are Z.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Liam was finally home for the OTRA break and into Zayn's arms for the first time in weeks. </p><p>Somehow it was all going to be alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into hiding

Before this month, Zayn couldn’t remember the last time he spent a whole night in bed by himself. It was probably when he was still a teenager he thought as he peeled back the covers and slipped under his sheets, one of those first tours when they were young and naïve and scared of their feelings. While his first few weeks at home had been heaven; sleeping until noon, spread out across the bed like a starfish, tonight was different. 

Tonight, he shouldn’t have been alone. Liam had flown back hours ago, his picture splashed across the internet within minutes of his arrival looking amazingly good for somebody that had just travelled halfway across the world. But that was his Liam, never letting the tiredness show, always putting on a happy face for his fans. Zayn checked his phone again; no messages, no missed calls. 

The light from the screen made him squint as he dialled the first number in his favourites. “mmmmmm’lo?” Liam murmured after the phone rang for what felt like eternity. Zayn knew instantly he’d woken him up. “Hey babe, did I wake you? I….oh.” The words caught in his throat as it dawned on him, Liam had gone straight to his own house. He wasn’t caught up at the airport, he wasn’t on his way to keep the other side of Zayn’s bed warm, he’d gone straight home. Alone. 

“Z you right?” “Yeah,” Zayn replied, pinching his fingers across the bridge of his nose at the sound of his clearly frustrated boyfriend. “I just thought I’d see you tonight babe. Miss you, s’all.” He could hear Liam sigh on the other end of the line. “I know, I know, I’m just so tired. You’ve had these weeks to chill, but I haven’t stopped, haven’t had a minute to myself babe. Jus’ needed to sleep tonight Zaynie. I’ll come round tomorrow yeah? Sleep tight.” Liam hung up without giving Zayn a chance to answer, plunging his room into silence.

__

He tossed and turned until the pale morning sun began to filter into the room, the chirping of the birds in the oak outside his window waking him far earlier than he would have liked. As he stretched out his limbs Zayn heard a key in the lock downstairs. It was early. Too early for anybody sane to be coming to his house…

“Li……? That you?” Zayn called out, sitting upright, sheets pooling around his waist exposing his naked chest. 

“Stay where you are Z.”

The door to his bedroom edged open, Liam’s elbow on the handle as he juggled two paper coffee cups and a large brown bag in his hands. Looking Zayn up and down, Liam shook his head, “goddamn Malik I’ve missed that sight, don’t move a muscle.”

Liam was dressed casually, grey pants and a black fleece sweatshirt covering his skin and a black snapback shading his eyes. Zayn had worn the very same outfit many times, it was their best attempt at a disguise when they wanted to go out and do normal things, like buy coffee and breakfast for one another. 

“What’s in the bag?” Zayn asked as Liam put the cups on the dresser and sat on the bed to untie his laces. “Croissants. You’re going to need your energy.” Liam replied, pushing the food over to Zayn’s side of the bed before climbing into the bed next to Zayn fully dressed, propping himself up against the headboard with the spare pillows from the floor. 

Zayn rested his head on Liam’s shoulder and felt his lips brush his hair. “How are you baby?” Liam whispered, fingers trailing across Zayn’s bare shoulder. Zayn nodded gently. “I’m ‘kay. Glad to be home y’know. And so glad you’re here now.” Looking up, he took the hat from Liam’s head and threw it aside. His fingers reached for Liam’s face and traced his jawline, covered with scruff that hadn’t been shaved in days. 

“What about breakfast?” Liam murmured into Zayn mouth as he drew him in. Keeping his hands pressed to Liam’s face, Zayn kissed him chastely, but firmly. “Yes, breakfast. We have time for everything today.” He climbed into Liam’s lap and sat between his legs, resting his head against Liam’s chest as he reached to collect the coffee cups from the bedside table.

They ate and drank in comfortable silence. When they finished, Liam kissed the top of Zayn’s head, fingers kneading into the shoulders pressed into his chest. “So guess what?” he said, moving his hands from Zayn’s shoulders down his chest until they slipped below the line of the sheets. Zayn twisted his head around to look at Liam, eyes hidden by the hair in front of his face. “mmmmmmmmmmmm?” Zayn responded, breath hitching as Liam wrapped his fingers around his cock. “I didn’t just bring breakfast babe, there’s enough food downstairs to last a week. We’re not leaving this house until I have to go back to work.” 

Zayn sat up, took Liam’s hand out of his briefs, turned around and straddled his boyfriend. “Really!?” Zayn questioned, eyes glowing when Liam nodded to confirm. “I love you, y’know that?” he whispered into Liam’s ear, grinding his hips down into his crotch. “I’d spend the rest of my life in this house with you, but a week or so will do for now.” He bit gently on Liam’s earlobe before running kisses down his neck. 

Liam tilted his head to the side to give Zayn full access. “Missed you so much babe” Liam whispered, running a hand over the back of Zayn’s hair. “m’thinkin’ of shaving my head,” Zayn replied, leaning into Liam’s touch, “what do you think?” Liam smirked as he traced his fingers down Zayn’s spine, “you’d send the women of the world into a frenzy. Do it, I say! In fact…want me to do it for you?” Zayn shook his head “I’ve seen you with the clippers babe, you’re a disaster! But I didn’t want to go see Kieron without your approval.”

“My approval,” Liam murmured, resting against the headboard and pulling Zayn’s hips flush against his own, “you have my approval to do anything…. and everything.” Zayn bit his lip and nodded, watching the tell-tale blush of arousal creep across Liam’s face as he slipped his fingers under his shirt and laid his palms across Liam’s broad chest. “Off,” Zayn whispered, tugging at Liam’s shirt, “off please.” 

Liam threw his sweatshirt to the ground and breathed deeply as Zayn covered his chest with kisses. He held Zayn’s hips close, keeping the two of them pressed together so tight that Zayn squirmed in his lap. “Let me go Leeyum, I need to move!” But Liam didn’t want him to move; he wanted Zayn right where he was, as close to him as possible. He stretched to reach into the drawer of the table next to him, grabbed the lube and tapped Zayn gently with the bottle at the elastic of his briefs. “Off,” Liam mimicked, “off please.”

Zayn giggled as he wriggled out of his pants; a giggle reserved solely for Liam, soft and innocent and nothing like the bad boy image the outside world saw on their screens. As Liam opened the bottle and coated his fingers, Zayn dragged down on his sweatpants, pulling them to below Liam’s hips letting his cock spring free. He smiled softly as he looked down at the two of them, his own cock, long and darkening with arousal nestled next to Liam, thick and pink underneath his dark hair. Zayn wrapped his hand around both of them, long fingers curling around the base of Liam’s cock, drawing a gasp from his boyfriend. 

“Oh man that’s good.” Liam whimpered as he wrapped his arm around Zayn’s waist, lifted him up a fraction and rubbed lightly at his hole from behind. Zayn kept his fingers around their cocks but Liam felt his grip tighten as he pressed into Zayn’s entrance with the pad of his index finger. Round and round in gentle circles he rubbed, watching Zayn’s eyelids flutter close and his jaw slacken as he teased him with the tip of one finger. 

Finally Liam pushed his finger into Zayn. He was so tight after weeks of being alone that the burn mixed with the relief was intoxicating. He rose up onto his knees and sank back down, eyes fixed on Liam’s the entire time. “More?” Liam asked, teeth grazing his swollen bottom lip as he watched Zayn grind on his finger. “Yes, yes, yes” Zayn panted. He couldn’t keep a grip on their dicks any longer and he kneeled forward to let Liam move his arm to the front and slip another finger inside, his hands planted on either side of Liam’s shoulders against the headboard. 

Zayn’s eyes darkened with pleasure as Liam twisted his fingers expertly inside him, scissoring just so to send a shiver down his spine. He dropped a hand away from the headboard and ran a finger along Liam’s cock, curved hard against his stomach. “Now babe” he mumbled, thumbing at the pre-cum gathering at Liam’s head. Nodding his agreement, Liam watched as Zayn rolled a condom onto him and slicked him over.

Zayn winced as Liam withdrew his fingers, more at the temporary emptiness than anything else. “Ready?” Liam breathed as he reached up and touched Zayn’s cheek gently. Zayn never felt more loved than in the seconds before Liam entered him. Liam’s need to look after his boy always surpassed his own desire and Zayn felt it in his every touch and in his words. Zayn grinned and tapped Liam lightly on the nose. “Ready.”

Liam held Zayn tight as he sat him down on his cock, watched as he ran his hands through his hair and over his shoulders and listened as he moaned gently. “k’babe?” he asked when he felt Zayn’s ass hit the tops of his thighs. “Better than” Zayn replied, much more coherently than he normally would be at this point in time. “Li I love you.” Zayn’s eyes were clear and had the sparkle that Liam had fallen for so many years ago. 

They’d gone through a rough time before Zayn made the decision to fly home. Liam knew how unhappy Zayn was, and watching his baby go out to crowded bars in the streets of foreign countries pushed him to his very limit. Every night on tour when Zayn would crawl into their bed, the heat of the streets clinging to his skin, Liam would draw him in to his arms, desperately hoping the next day would see a change. 

But the change never came and before Liam knew it, Zayn was gone. 

Zayn knew he was being selfish by going. He knew he was running away but he couldn’t stay any longer. Not even having Liam by his side helped, because he could only ever be by his side in secret and Zayn was so tired of living in secret. 

So he left. And while he knew he’d broken a million hearts around the world, there was only one he cared about. Luckily, Liam’s heart wasn’t broken. In a perverse way, life was easier once Zayn had gone. While he was desperately lonely, Liam knew Zayn was happy and that was all that mattered. 

It’s all that will ever matter. 

“I love you too Zaynie. You’re my life.” Liam took his hand from Zayn’s hip and put it over his heart. “It’s gonna be ok, I promise you that.” With those words, Liam lost Zayn to his pleasure. He began to bounce on Liam’s cock, dictating the pace. It was all Liam could do to watch as Zayn took care of himself, fucking himself slowly on Liam, leaving his own cock unattended. 

As he watched Zayn grind into him, Liam took Zayn’s cock in his fist and pumped him, watching as his head tilted back and his mouth screamed soundlessly. They moved in perfect rhythm, mastered through years of practice. Zayn could feel Liam twitch inside him and he pushed forward, trapping his cock between their bodies. “I love you” he breathed into Liam’s mouth, kissing him roughly as he came, hot and thick between them. Almost instantaneously Liam shot into him, his fingers digging into Zayn’s ribs with the release. 

After they’d cleaned up, they climbed back into bed and Zayn curled into Liam’s side. “My beautiful boy,” Liam said quietly, lips brushing Zayn’s forehead, “I’ve missed you so much.” “Me too,” Zayn replied, tracing invisible patterns across Liam’s chest, “I’m sorry I left you.” Liam pulled him closer to his side. “It’s not forever baby. Not many couples work together – we can just be a normal couple now. I’ll travel for work and we’ll make up for lost time when I get home.”

Liam made perfect sense. He always did. 

“A whole week here you said?” Zayn asked, tilting his head upwards, searching for a kiss. “A whole week.” Liam confirmed, kissing him softly. “A whole week.”


End file.
